User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer 2
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Arend page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 21:51, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: I told you not to respond to my message, and what do you know, you totally ignored it! Anyway: #Funny how you say that. When you sent ULG to Fantendo, you literally gave him a document explaining what he has to write. Add that up with the fact that you made a Word document with your EoMI scheme written in full detail, and that would mean that you may have made a backup file beforehand. #I'm not a person that restores deleted spam and crap, that's why. Plus, there's no one else who temporarily restored it, so I'm not on the wrong. I could see the deleted edits though and copy those if that pleases you, but not right now. Besides, I can't remember who deleted them in the first place, and deleted contributions are only shown in the delete log. #What economy are you even talking about? Economics are based on money and your wiki has nothing to do with that! #I'm not "brainwashing" him, I'm telling him the truth. You keep him away from that. #Fantendo is not a corrupt dictatorship! Your experience with the wiki is not the same as many other users there, as many of them have a pleasant time there. Plus is visited by hundreds of people, and hundreds of edits per day. Your wiki... just one or two editors, a handful of edits per month. Anyway, my point is: just because only you had a bad time there, does not mean it is a corrupt or bad wiki, because frankly, it isn't, and it shows. ##You are very self-centered here. Fantendo doesn't delete all articles and opinions, only crappy pages and similar crap. Also, compared to your wiki, we're very benelovent considering banning: we remind people of their wrongdoings and only ban them if they continue their wrongdoings after three warnings... For a few days, weeks or months. You ban anyone immediately without any warning or reminder, and always for a year. And only that long because you don't know how to do an infinite ban. Our wiki is more fair because we give the peeps a good amount of chances, while yours only warrant them one chance and no more. Also, if your wiki allows free speech, then why do you ban everyone who criticizes you? ##Oh, because apparently, you see criticism as "bullying". Well guess what: criticism is NOT bullying! It's closer to advice than bullying! And advice is always nice, isn't it? With that said, no one was bullying you, they only suggested things to help you to become a better person!!! ##Too bad no IP ever visited your wiki and our wiki doesn't allow IPs to edit anymore, making this reason worthless. Anyway, most IPs have been annoying to us anyway, by creating spam articles and such. This isn't racism per say, because almost all IPs were this. ##And not all racists are Nazis! I've never been racist, but even if I was to a certain race, that doesn't mean I'm automatically a Nazi. Heck, even if I were racist to the same race as Nazis were to, even then I'm not a Nazi. You are being a hypocrite because you generalize a certain group to be something negative, which is the very definition of racism itself!! I've reconsidered my chances like a five billion times already but I'm still convinced I'm not in the wrong. If you are actually an adult, please take an openminded look at your actions, your wiki and Fantendo itself. I'd really like to end this "war" though, but you are the one who technically continues this and after one and a half year, I've been pretty sick of you since the beginning. So please, end this war you started yourself. Thank you in advance.